The present invention relates to an energy storage arrangement for supplying a voltage, in particular of a motor vehicle, and an assembly apparatus for the energy storage arrangement.
The energy storage arrangement serves to combine a plurality of energy storage modules in a common housing. The energy storage arrangement can also be referred to as a battery. The arrangement is used for supplying a voltage of a motor vehicle and, for this purpose, comprises a plurality of energy storage modules. In particular, the energy storage arrangement is used for the vehicle drive, for example of electric vehicles or of hybrid vehicles. A particular energy storage module typically consists of a plurality of stacked prismatic storage cells. The stack of individual storage cells is usually clamped to the energy storage module by means of a mechanical end plate and tension anchor. As well as mechanically fixing the modules to one another, the end plates and tension anchors serve in particular to counteract a deformation due to changes in gas pressure which occur during operation in the electrochemical cells arranged in the interior of the modules.
It is the object of the present invention to specify an energy storage arrangement for supplying a voltage, in particular of a motor vehicle, which enables a flexible and modular arrangement of a plurality of energy storage modules in a housing while being inexpensive to manufacture and assemble. Furthermore, the energy storage arrangement must be both operationally and crash-safe. In addition, the object of the invention includes the provision of an assembly apparatus for assembling the energy storage arrangement.
The object is achieved by the independent claims. Advantageous developments of the invention are the subject matter of the dependent claims.
The object is therefore achieved by an energy storage arrangement for supplying a voltage, in particular of a motor vehicle, comprising a housing having at least two planes arranged above one another. Energy storage modules are arranged in both planes. The energy storage modules in the first plane are referred to as “first energy storage modules”. The modules in the second plane are referred to as “second energy storage modules”. Each energy storage module has two end plates and a plurality of storage cells clamped between the end plates. In particular, the storage cells are connected to one another by means of tension anchors. According to the invention, the second energy storage modules, which are located in the second plane of the housing, are supported by an intermediate shelf. The at least one intermediate shelf is a separate component which is inserted into the housing. The intermediate shelf not only separates the energy storage modules of the different planes, but also serves as a primary supporting element for the second energy storage modules. The use of the intermediate shelf therefore enables a very simple assembly process, as the energy storage modules can be inserted into the housing one after the other from the top. Furthermore, the intermediate shelf stiffens the housing and provides a very rigid contact area for the second energy storage modules, thus providing both operational safety and crash safety. According to the invention, more than two planes can of course also be provided above one another in the housing. In doing so, at least one intermediate shelf is in each case inserted between two planes.
Preferably, it is provided that the at least one second energy storage module is connected to the housing only by means of the intermediate shelf. The intermediate shelf is therefore the only component supporting the second energy storage module.
The intermediate shelf preferably rests on recesses, projections or contact areas of the housing. Particularly preferably, the intermediate shelf is screwed to the housing. In particular, a separate intermediate shelf is provided for every second energy storage module. In doing so, each intermediate shelf is preferably connected to the housing at four screw points.
The end plates of the second energy storage module preferably rest on the intermediate shelf. In particular, the end plates are screwed directly to the intermediate shelves. When a plurality of second energy storage modules is arranged in the second plane and an intermediate shelf is provided for every second energy storage module, exactly two end plates rest on each intermediate shelf at the opposite ends.
A cooling device is preferably arranged between the intermediate shelf and the at least one second energy storage module. In particular, this cooling device comprises a cooling rib element. The cooling device must rest as closely as possible and flat against the underside of the second energy storage module in order to dissipate the heat effectively.
When a plurality of second energy storage modules is arranged in the second plane, it is preferably provided that an intermediate shelf is used for every second energy storage module. However, advantageously, the cooling device extends over a plurality of second energy storage modules. In particular, only one common cooling device, in particular with one common cooling rib element, is provided for all second energy storage modules.
Preferably, the intermediate shelves press the cooling device against the underside of the second energy storage module. The cooling capacity is increased by an appropriately high contact force of the cooling device against the underside of the second energy storage module.
The intermediate shelf is preferably made of plastic, die cast aluminum or cast magnesium, in the form of a pressed and folded part or in the form of a continuously cast/extruded profile.
The inventive energy storage arrangement enables the loading of the bottommost housing base to be reduced, as the force is introduced into the walls of the housing via the intermediate shelves. Furthermore, the intermediate shelves act as bridges between the housing walls and thereby stiffen the whole housing.
The modular design by using a plurality of energy storage modules and a separate intermediate shelf for every second energy storage module enables a kit to be provided for designing widely differing energy storage arrangements.
Furthermore, the invention includes an assembly apparatus for inserting the intermediate shelves in the housing of the energy storage arrangement. In order to save costs, the housing of the energy storage arrangement is as far as possible used as a raw casting without further machining. However, this has the consequence that the tolerances for positioning the energy storage modules and the intermediate shelves in the housing are relatively large. Particularly when a plurality of second energy storage modules and therefore also a plurality of intermediate shelves are arranged, it is especially important that the intermediate shelves lie exactly parallel to one another. Only in this way can it be guaranteed that the common cooling device is pressed uniformly and flat against the underside of the second energy storage modules. For these reasons, the following assembly apparatus is provided: The assembly apparatus comprises at least two holders. Mountings are formed on each holder. The mountings are used to fix an intermediate shelf. One intermediate shelf is fixed on each holder. The two holders are connected to one another in such a way that they can only be moved relative to one another in a first direction. The mountings on the respective holders are designed such that they can only be moved relative to the holder in a second direction. The first direction is perpendicular to the second direction.
In order to design an energy storage arrangement with two intermediate shelves, a third holder is preferably provided. In doing so, the three holders are connected to one another in one plane. The connection between the holders only allows a movement in the first direction in each case. Mountings are in turn provided on the third holder in order to fix an intermediate shelf to the third holder. The mountings on the third holder also only allow a movement of the intermediate shelf or of the mountings relative to the third holder in the second direction.
With the inventive assembly apparatus, the intermediate shelves are aligned exactly parallel to one another and can be positioned parallel to one another in the housing relatively independently of the manufacturing accuracy of the housing. In order to connect the intermediate shelves to the mountings on the holders, use is made in particular of a hole in the intermediate shelf which is used in the later assembly process for connecting to the end plates or to the cooling device.
Further details, characteristics and advantages of the invention can be seen from the following description and the figures. In the drawings:
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.